


Let's Make A Team

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Coffee Shops, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun was an executive by day and a BDSM enthusiast by night. He had a steady partner in bed, namely Sakurai Sho, but one day he found out that Sho was into something else that he wasn't into. Jun got interested in Nino while Sho was indulging himself with his own interest and, eventually, Nino attracted Sho too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Team

Matsumoto Jun was the epitome of success. He was an executive of a multinational company in his early thirties and everyone started to know him due to his increasing airtime in news program. His ideas were out of the box and his charm was undeniable. Prominent young man, a newspaper stated. Japan’s most eligible bachelor, a TV program once said. But behind all the dazzling persona and jaw-dropping success stories, Matsumoto Jun had a big secret to keep.

He liked to be tied on the bed with sex toys shoved into his ass and a thick, twitching cock fed into his mouth. He liked to be spanked, to be punished, and to be yelled with harsh words. He liked to be manhandled roughly and he loved to be dominated.

He used to resort on hiring gigolos to satisfy his needs, but it got more risky as his popularity and his position in the company rising up. He tried vanilla, he tried videos, but nothing satisfied him. He flirted with different men every week and changed partners like they were disposable. He was famous for his one night stands – people were calling him Jun the slayer – but it was really difficult to find one that could understand his needs. He was in an utter desperation when one day he met Sakurai Sho, a friend of a relative of a friend of another friend that was having a wedding party. Jun went to the party and so did Sakurai Sho. They drank a lot of champagne and when the world had started to turn hazy and blurry, they mindlessly went to a love hotel nearby. Long story short, they had a one night stand, figured that they’re into the same thing and that they’re compatible to each other in bed, and decided that they should do another one night stand. And another. And another. And another.

The relationship went pretty smooth. Jun came to Sho when he needed to be fucked senselessly, Sho came to Jun when he wanted to fuck someone harsh and rough.

Jun knew that nothing could ever go as perfectly smooth as that, though.

One day, his thought was proven right. Jun’s plan of the day was to have a mind-numbing sex all night long. He just had a tiring day and he couldn’t wait to just scream it out of his chest. Jun didn’t even care to notify Sho first that he was going to Sho’s second apartment, the one that was reserved especially for this kind of activity. It was the second month since they achieved understanding and stability, anyway, so Jun thought it was the right time to finally use the key that Sho had given to him, tie himself to the bed or something, and text Sho to go there straight away.

Jun knew that Sho might get surprised as hell since it would be the first time that Jun initiated a session without early notice, but Jun didn’t give a fuck about it. He needed to have the goddamned session with Sho, that’s all that he cared about.

But it was Jun who got surprised when he opened the door and stepped inside the rarely lived apartment. The sound of skin against skin, moans, and grunts welcomed him right away. Jun sensed something bad but he kept walking in, taking himself further inside and to the source of the voices; the bedroom. A part of Jun’s brain raised an alarm to warn him that he’s going to regret what he’s about to do, but it didn’t stop him from turning the knob and revealing what was behind the door.

There, on the bed, there was Sho. Naked. Sweaty. Breathless.

Screwing another man that Jun didn’t care to take a closer look, who was on his knees and elbows, tied and blindfolded, swaying back and forth to Sho’s dick that was inside his behind and to yet another man’s dick that was inside his mouth.

The three busy men jolted and stilled as they registered Jun’s presence.

Jun just stared. Unmoving.

After a full minute of deadly silence, Jun cleared his throat and said, “Sorry, for interrupting,” in a very venomous tone before taking his leave.

His bad day had just turned worse.

* * *

 

“You’re angry,” Sho pointed out an hour later. Sho had asked Jun to meet him in a cafe nearby and Jun came with a huge scowl. It’s not really hard to figure what was happening.

Jun had thought about this on his way to the cafe. He was angry. He couldn’t really pinpoint why, though. Sho was not his boyfriend and he was not his friend either.

Their relationship was limited to physical interaction and shared interest, and Jun had no intention to change the way it was. There’s no need for him to be mad, really.

But still, he was.

Sho heaved a sigh on Jun’s silence, “I don’t know you’d come.”

“I don’t know you’d be busy,” Jun retorted.

Sho had opened his mouth to counter Jun with stating that it was _his_ apartment, after all, but he stopped himself from doing that and said instead, “Alright, I think we have to clear up some things.”

Jun leaned back, crossed his arms, and gestured with his chin, “Go on.”

“I see that you’re upset with me having fun with others,” Sho said, “Are you expecting an exclusive relationship between us?”

Jun shifted his gaze. He thought about it for a second and sighed, “I don’t know,” he groaned a bit and stared at Sho, “Do you really need to do that? Can’t you just–”

“I can’t,” Sho cut, “As much as I like you and as much as I enjoy our sessions together, one _can’t_ satisfy me.”

It got Jun’s pupils blown ever so slightly. He had never heard of this before.

“I know you’re not into threesome and such–”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know. I can see right into you,” Sho insisted, “Oh, come on, do you seriously think you could really do it if one day I bring another man into our session?”

Jun tsk-ed. Sho got him spot on. It was just beyond him. Just the thought of it already made him sick.

“If one day you think that it’s okay for you, then I’d be glad. I’ll even let you pick the new third-wheel every time to your liking, I don’t really care. But as long as you couldn’t do that, then you couldn’t ask me to stop this,” Sho tapped his fingers on the table, “And if you still don’t think you can accept this, then you’re free to walk away.”

Jun sighed. This hassle-free relationship was not as hassle-free as he thought it was.

Crap.

“Just– notify me, could you? I’d be happy if I don’t need to walk in to your.. party,” Jun finally made his mind up.

Sho smiled wide, satisfied. He thought about it longer, staring at Jun all the while. His whole composure was getting more relaxed and the Sho that Jun liked the most started to take place. Then, Sho smirked. He had taken his decision too. This would do. He leaned in and patted Jun’s cheek, “I know I didn’t pick the wrong person.”

Jun swatted Sho’s hand away.

“Aw, feeling resistive today?” Sho giggled.

Jun shot his eyes up to Sho’s, taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere from tense to seductive.

Sho laughed to Jun’s reaction. He pulled Jun’s face closer to his across the low table, “Well, I think you went there not to just catch me doing things, didn’t you?”

Jun gulped. He already felt the building anticipation beneath him.

“I feel like rewarding you tonight,” Sho pulled Jun’s face even closer and whispered right to Jun’s ears, “Come again at 7. Sharp. Shed your clothes on the genkan.”

Jun stopped breathing.

“I’ll make you scream tonight,” Sho promised and released Jun’s face. He smiled his nice man smile, stood up, and walked away.

Only when Sho was already outside the cafe, Jun remembered how to breathe.

* * *

 

Sho’s texts were always as short as _I’m in the apartment_. No question, no order, just a plain statement. Jun would reply it with his estimated time of arrival if he’s coming, and with a short _I’m sorry, I can’t now_ if he wouldn’t be able to make it.

Meanwhile, Jun’s texts were always exactly the same. It was always the four words of _is it okay now?_. Sometimes, Sho’s reply would be as short as _K_. Sometimes, it would be in more detail like _I’ll be there in 45_. But, sometimes, it would be an automated reply of _busy, gonna notify you later when I’m done_.

Jun knew exactly what it meant.

Like that one day, Jun was already on his way to the apartment when his cellphone received the automated reply. He sighed, feeling a bit annoyed because it’s already the second time within a week, and kept on driving to Sho’s neighborhood. Jun headed to the nearby cafe instead, finding it as a convenient place to wait.

Sho had stopped refraining himself from indulging on his other interest ever since they talked it out. It was almost like he was an addict that was finally allowed to reunite with his addiction. Jun was cool with that, actually, because Sho had kept his part of bargain nicely. But Jun vaguely felt like he was waiting for his turn, like he was a patient on a doctor’s waiting room. And it was certainly not the best feeling in the world.

“Cappuccino, Sir,” the waiter suddenly appeared, stopping Jun’s train of thoughts.

“Thanks,” Jun mumbled. He didn’t even bother to hide his bad mood.

The waiter fidgeted a bit, as if he was considering whether to just disappear or stay. He asked in the end, “Do you want anything else?”

“No,” Jun answered right away. His phone beeped and he immediately fumbled with his phone, checking the text message.

_Done._

Jun’s smile bloomed a bit. Finally.

The waiter seemed to finally decide to go back to the counter. He turned away and started to walk, but Jun stopped him.

“Excuse me,” Jun said, “The bill, please?”

The waiter’s eyes widened almost comically. He looked at the untouched cappuccino and then back at the customer.

Jun repeated, “The bill, please?”

The waiter took three minutes to take the asked bill and bring it to Jun’s table.

Jun took out some cash and put it on top of the bill. Without waiting for the change, he bolted out the cafe and towards the apartment complex.

The waiter followed him closely with his brown eyes.

* * *

 

Apparently, letting Sho do as he pleased did a favor for both of them. It didn’t occur on Jun at first, but he slowly learned to appreciate how more into it Sho was after his every little adventures. Sho would be more out of this world, keener to do something new, and, most importantly, more into extended foreplays. Having his needs satisfied, Sho would focus more on stimulating Jun. He would be crueler, in the way that Jun came to love. He would have enough patience to do all the ties and all the gags that bound Jun to perfection. He would be less hasty so he had the time to tease and bring Jun to his very limit. Their session would last longer and, after regaining his stamina back through all the foreplays, Sho would do him harder than ever and send him right to oblivion.

If Jun had any plan on complaining about how often Sho invited new guys to his apartment to satisfy his little hunger, it would always be forgotten in his screams and moans.

It turned a little bit harder to accept when Sho started to postpone their sessions in favor of extended round of threesomes, though. Jun started to feel the imbalance between them. While Sho was perfectly satisfied throughout the week, luring in various kinds of men from who-knows-where so easily, Jun was slightly deprived. Jun would never say that his sex drive was huge – not as huge as Sho’s, at least – but, still, he needed more than just two fantastic nights a week.

It started to feel like Sho was hanging him out to dry. Like this was unfair and Jun was entitled to have some more fun too.

Mostly, Jun would think these kinds of things when Sho made him wait. Jun was already used to drive right to Sho’s second apartment’s area when their session was to be expected and it would be too much of a hassle to go home first since it was farther from his office. So, when Sho notified him that he had to wait, Jun would shove his ass to the nearby cafe and sulked on these thoughts over a cup of cappuccino.

It was on his fourth visit that he realized that the waiter that served him was always the same one. It was on the fifth that he realized that he didn’t even need to make his order. On the sixth, when Sho made Jun wait until almost midnight – Jun didn’t really mind at that point, by the way, their last session was good enough to keep Jun in a good mood for a week – the waiter unexpectedly came to Jun and actually made a conversation.

Jun had taken a seat on the high-chair next to the counter. He was fumbling with his phone, checking the time repeatedly. He felt a set of eyes stealing a glance or two at him, and he tried to act cool on that.

Then, when the cafe had become almost empty and when Jun almost emptied his mug of cappuccino, the waiter cleared his throat and started to speak, “Waiting for someone?”

Jun put down his phone and gave a smile, “Kind of.”

The waiter nodded while wiping some glasses dry. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but still couldn’t find a word for it.

He’s kind of cute, Jun observed. Handsome, but also cute. Jun wore his killer smile and decided that maybe he should keep the conversation going, “How about you?”

The waiter looked up in sheer shock. He couldn’t really comprehend the question, apparently.

Jun chuckled because the waiter looked even cuter with startled eyes, “I mean, are you waiting for someone too? It seems like you’re always here.”

The waiter blinked several times and finally laughed, “I work here, of course I am always here.”

Jun laughed too, “But it’s like I’ve never been served by anyone else than you,” Jun squinted his eyes to read the name plate on the waiter’s chest, “Ni... nomiya san.”

“Just Nino is okay,” the waiter talked before anything else, then, “I just happen to always have the last shift, which is your preferred time of visiting, I suppose.”

Jun pursed his lips, acting like he was thinking about it, “Hmm.. Probably because the cappuccino is the best on the last shift.”

Nino’s eyes widened a bit and Jun swore there’s a hint of blush in that face. Nino was really, really cute, Jun decided. He was pretty, his body was tiny, and he gave off an aura of a small animal that made Jun didn’t feel like hesitating around him.

Jun felt like he was on a roll, like he wouldn’t do any mistake. Like he was having a complete control over the situation and, for once, he liked the sensation.

“I make those,” Nino said in an almost whisper.

“I know,” Jun smirked and sipped the said cappuccino.

A beep was heard and Jun knew what it was even without looking. It was already time for him to leave. He downed his cappuccino, produced cash from his wallet, and put it down on the counter. He took his coat and his bag and said, “Tell the cappuccino maker that it was so damn good.”

Nino stayed still, his eyes following Jun’s every movement, “Leaving?”

Jun thought for a bit and then said, “Hm... yeah. Duty call.”

Nino looked rather worried. When Jun was halfway to the entrance, he called, “Ano..”

Jun turned, “Hm?”

Again, Nino looked like he’s considering whether to talk something or not. It piqued a bit of Jun’s interest actually, since he had been looking like that for a while now. In the end, Nino just said, “Be careful.”

Jun grinned. He resumed his walk and waved a hand in the air, “See ya.”

This time, Jun knew Nino didn’t tear his eyes away from him even when he was already outside the cafe.

* * *

 

The paddle landed on Jun’s butt cheek. He inaudibly gasped. His breath was heavy and shaky as he released it, determined in not letting any voice out of his lips. His hands were bound on his back and his face was smashed to the pillow. A ball gag was strapped around his head and a set of vibrating anal beads were stuffed inside his hole.

Sho smiled. He rubbed Jun’s ass and spanked it once again, harder this time.

Jun pressed his face deeper to the pillow and pushed his ass even higher in the air. It was as if he was asking for more.

Sho leaned in to put his weight on Jun’s back. He pulled the anal beads one by one as he whispered straight to Jun’s ear, “Now be loud, baby. Make some pretty noises for me. Come on. Make me believe that you want this.”

Jun opened his closed eyes and turned his head to look at Sho. Sho was smiling; the command was true. Jun gave his challenging smile through the gag and started to moan, long and sensual. He dragged his voice out. It was husky, it was deep. Jun punctuated it with a soft gasp after every bead that Sho extracted from his swollen hole. He arched his back, offering more and more of his butt for Sho to caress and to bite. When all the beads were already out of him, Jun looked back at Sho and voiced out his pants in form of low growls.

Sho’s eyes darkened visibly. He set his jaws and unceremoniously flipped Jun over.

Jun yelped, but when Sho was already hovering above him with obvious want in his eyes, Jun’s eyes glinted in victory and he bucked his hips experimentally while dragging out another long, teasing moan.

Sho grunted. He dove to chew on Jun’s ear and Jun let him. Breathless, Sho whispered, “You’re in a good mood today, huh?”

Jun rolled his eyes, saying that Sho was not the only one who could have some fun with the gesture. He felt oddly satisfied after that, knowing that Sho was so damn right, he was in a good mood, and that he was right, Sho was not the only one who could have some fun.

He could too.

Jun’s mind wandered to Nino for a brief moment. But then, Sho’s dick invaded his body in one go and he couldn’t think about anything else anymore.

* * *

 

When Jun woke up the next morning with nothing but a note from Sho telling that he should go home as soon as he woke up because Sho’s ‘friends’ would come by that day, Jun wasn’t even mad about it. He just shook his head with faint amazement - couldn’t really fathom how Sho could keep up with all those activities when he himself felt like his bones were made off shattered glasses just after a session. Jun vaguely suspected that it might be inhumane, but he waltzed over it fast enough in favor of a brighter thought.

It had been a while since the last time he thought about someone else after a mind-numbing fuck, but there he was, thinking about Nino and those curious eyes.

Jun hopped onto his feet and slipped himself into his clothes with a surge of excitement. He was always keen of knowing that people was attracted to him, but this time, it felt a lot more than just keen. He felt smug. He felt victorious. His pride was bubbling.

The fact that it felt a bit like he was getting even with Sho on top of it all spurred him on like nothing else.

Jun walked into the cafe fifteen minutes later and Nino tried to look nonchalant. Jun didn’t buy it, of course. Nino’s movements were suddenly all too hasty and all too composed to indicate that Jun’s presence didn’t affect him. Jun chuckled quietly, took a seat next to the counter, and stared at Nino with his palm supporting his chin.

Then, he did nothing.

He did nothing but staring and staring. He stared as Nino ground more coffee than it was needed. He stared as Nino stacked and re-stacked freshly washed glasses. He stared as Nino wiped the squeaky clean counter again and again just to keep himself busy.

Nino was so fucking affected by him. Jun knew that very well.

Finally, after running out of activities to keep himself busy, Nino faced Jun and feigned surprise with his wide clear eyes.

“I don’t know you’re here,” Nino said. It actually sounded believable if Jun hadn’t known better.

“I’m here,” Jun replied, his eyes fixated to Nino and a playful smile plastered on his face.

“You don’t usually come in the morning,” Nino mumbled and it made Jun smirk because it showed that he paid attention. He tiptoed a bit to reach for a mug and he swung it in between his fingers as he asked, “Here for cappuccino?”

Jun, who was still resting his chin on his palm, smiled lazily and said, “Here for you.”

The mug almost fell to the ground and Jun couldn’t resist laughing fondly. He reached over the counter, grabbed the mug, and put it down safely. When he looked up at Nino again, Nino was gaping. Jun laughed again; even fonder than before.

“So, last shift?” Jun gave Nino mercy and tried to get the conversation going.

Nino took the mug back, proceeding to make the cappuccino despite the lack of demand, “Last shift means late night until early morning,” he glanced to the clock and clicked his tongue, “The man for the next shift is late. He always is.”

Jun nodded his head several times as a replacement for ‘I see’. His mind was telling him to stop but his mouth blurted out, “Too bad.”

Nino raised one of his eyebrows.

“That means I can’t ask you out at nights, can I?”

Nino’s eyes went wide and Jun decided that he couldn’t get enough of that expression. Nino went visibly nervous and it was adorable. He fumbled with the milk frother and pretended that he didn’t hear Jun at all.

Suddenly, Nino asked, “What’s your name?”

Finally, Jun thought. Finally this was going somewhere.

“What would you have my name for?” Jun teased. Because he didn’t like everything to be easy.

Nino gave an annoyed eye roll, “So I can write your name on the cup and give a smiley or a heart like what those fancy shops’ baristas do.”

“You’re serving it in a fucking mug, Nino,” Jun said sweetly, “You’d have a trouble if you’re about to scribble my name on it.”

Nino shrugged and said, “I’d put a heart on it,” as if it would save him from the trouble.

Jun laughed heartily. He liked the way Nino’s smart mouth covered his nervousness. “It’s Jun,” Jun finally gave his given name just so Nino wouldn’t have a chance to pull a Matsumoto san on him.

“Just Jun?” Nino concentrated on the coffee machine.

“My sweetheart Jun, if you would,” Jun grinned.

Nino rolled his eyes yes again and served a mug of cappuccino to Jun. On top of the froth, there’s a big ‘J’ and a small heart as companion. Jun was about to give a delighted comment on that, but the bell by the door rang and they both turned to see who was coming.

“Ah, Aiba san,” Nino wiped his hands and took his apron off, “You’re late again.”

Aiba, who apparently was the morning shift guy, bowed a bit and rushed to the counter to put his apron on.

Nino was about to leave, Jun realized. He was already snatching his messenger bag and a cap.

Jun sipped his cappuccino until the J and the heart disappeared. He wiped the foam from his mouth, put down some cash, and jogged to catch up on Nino.

“I’ll give you a ride,” Jun said, dragging Nino to the pathway that led to his car.

“What?!” Nino’s voice was a high-pitched screech, “Why?!”

“Hmm,” Jun made an act of thinking, “We’re going to the same direction.”

“You don’t even know where I’m heading!”

“Where are you heading?”

“Asagaya.”

“Good. I’m going there too,” Jun said. It was obviously a lie because he actually lived on the opposite direction. He shoved Nino into his car and even went to buckle Nino up on the passenger seat.

The ride was fine. Nino didn’t talk a lot but when he did, he gave Jun a good laugh. Nino was getting relaxed and that was Jun’s target for the day. When Jun stopped in front of a decent apartment complex, he didn’t expect much. He didn’t even expect to be invited in. He had done this a lot, he knew how it worked.

“Thanks,” Nino said.

“Hm,” Jun mumbled a response. He kept his eyes on Nino, knowing that it made people fall for him faster.

Nino unbuckled himself and hovered his hand over the door handle. But then he looked at Jun again. His face once again showed that he was considering whether to say something or not. His eyes peered to Jun’s clavicle once. And then to Jun’s hands that were on the steer-wheel. And then he gulped and shook his head softly.

Jun had enough. He asked softly, “What is it?”

Nino looked up to Jun’s eyes again.

“What is it that you want to say to me?”

Nino exhaled a long, long breath. His shoulders dropped and he lifted his arm, reaching out to Jun’s neck. It was already an inch away from Jun’s skin when Nino stopped it, gripping the air and balling his hand into a fist. He sighed and then placed his fingers on Jun’s cheek, “If you need any help, you can tell me. I don’t know if I can be of any help, but.. Yeah, you can at least tell me and we can think of something together.”

Jun had no idea what that all was about.

Nino sighed and then got out from the car, closing the door and bowing to Jun.

Jun drove away and, from the rear mirror, he could see that Nino’s eyes were following him again. With worry flooded out from it.

When Jun was already at home, he stood before the mirror, staring at his own reflection.

Then, he realized that he got bruises all over his neck and his wrists.

His heart clenched.

* * *

 

Sho hovered on top of Jun. He ran the back of his palm on Jun’s cheek, down to Jun’s neck, down to Jun’s nipple. He twisted the bud roughly and Jun arched his back; moaning, moaning, and moaning.

The next heartbeat, Sho dove down. He buried his teeth on Jun’s skin, deep. Jun squirmed but it felt different. It felt like he was actually wanted to get away from Sho.

“St– stop,” Jun writhed.

Sho smirked. He knew Jun liked it. He also knew Jun liked to pretend that he didn’t like it.

“No,” Jun shook his head as he felt Sho’s teeth sunk deeper, “No, stop. I mean it.”

Sho got confused. His eyes shot up to Jun’s face but his teeth didn’t leave Jun’s skin. He bit a bit more.

“No!” Jun grunted, “St– _Umbrella_!”

There it was. The safe word. Sho stopped his ministration and sat up, giving Jun space to breathe. He kept staring, though. Confusion was written all over his face.

“What’s wrong?” Sho asked.

Jun’s chest moved up and down as he chased his breath. His fists were clenched, up above his bounded wrists.

“What’s wrong?” Sho asked again.

“No marks,” Jun breathlessly answered, “No marks today.”

Sho waited, expecting Jun to give him more explanation, but Jun just stared back at him, panting.

Finally, Sho smiled. It didn’t matter for him, he could do it just fine even without leaving marks.

“Fine, then,” Sho whispered and he resumed his mission of making Jun beg all night long.

* * *

 

It took Jun a whole week before he could bring himself to walk into the cafe again. The thought that Nino was worried about him was so overwhelming. It made him feel weird. So weird that he thought it would be better to just stay away from Nino.

But then, Jun couldn’t stop thinking about Nino. About the way Nino looked at him. About the worry that Nino had in his eyes. About the hesitation that he showed. About Nino’s words.

Jun knew if he’s about to continue seeing Nino, then it wouldn’t be the same anymore. It would make Nino more than just another guy that he hit on when he’s bored.

Still, he found himself driving to the other part of the city that night. Not to seek refugee under Sho’s mercy and his various ways of making him forget everything, but to find Nino.

“Jun,” Nino stopped washing the mugs when he saw Jun.

“Hey,” Jun said. It was already past midnight. There’s no one in the cafe and it was so, so quiet there.

“I thought you’ve found another cafe with better cappuccino,” Nino said after a while, resuming his task.

“Sorry,” Jun smiled apologetically and found his way to behind the counter. He leaned his back next to Nino and said, “I’ve been wanting to, though. But, apparently, I can’t.”

Nino snorted a sarcastic laugh, “It should be easy, you know. Just go to any cafe and you’d find it.”

Jun didn’t really know what he would do once he’s face to face with Nino when he climbed into his car. While driving, he thought about clearing Nino’s misunderstanding about his bruises. On his way inside, he pondered if he should say the truth or just simply lie about it.

Once he’s this close to Nino, though, he couldn’t think about anything else other than the fact that Nino had been paying attention to him. Not in the way those guys at the gay bars would do. Not in the way Sho did. But in a more sentimental way.

Jun had been thriving to get some attention all his life. He got plenty. He got a lot. He was basked in it every day. He was delighted by the way guys paying attention on his body. He was overjoyed by the way Sho gave him extra attention in every paddle and every slap. But this? This was entirely different.

This made Jun wonder if this was what he had been searching all his life.

“What brought you here? Cappuccino? I’ll make it, now you go away and sit somewhere,” Nino said with an obvious hint of dismissal.

Nino was upset, Jun noted. Upset because he didn’t show up.

Jun felt a surge of warmth in his chest. He didn’t know what to do with it. He didn’t know how to react to it. So he just followed his instinct.

He stepped behind Nino and wrapped his arms around Nino’s waist. He rested his temple on Nino’s back of neck and whispered, “I’ve been thinking about you.”

Nino was tense at first. Then, he relaxed and sighed, “Me too, you know. Really, you don’t just disappear after... after I told you that, okay?”

Jun smiled. A surge of warmth had evolved into a flood of it.

Nino stopped the water and wiped his hands on his apron before turning around to face Jun. His eyes wandered to Jun’s neck and a few other spots before he said, “I was worried sick about you.”

Jun laughed a bit, “Why would you? You barely know me.”

Unexpectedly, Nino landed a slap on Jun’s head, “Because you’re worrisome. I saw. I saw you and him. I saw how he threw those evil smiles at you. I saw how you waited for messages and rushed out immediately after receiving one. It’s from him, right? And the bruises too. They’re from him too, right? What in hell is he making you do? Is he blackmailing you? What do he do to–”

Jun couldn’t stop himself from kissing Nino. Nino was having completely wrong ideas, but they were all that made Jun fall for him more. Nino trusted him. Nino cared for him. And that’s why Jun had to shut him up quickly; he couldn’t handle it well.

“J– Jun,” Nino struggled to talk but Jun was relentless in kissing him. His palms were on Jun’s shoulders, pushing Jun away. It took all his strength to succeed in it.

Jun panted. His eyes were sharp on Nino’s. He knew that Nino saw something in his eyes, in his face, in his whole composure, because the next moment, Nino’s blown eyes softened. Jun stilled when he felt Nino’s body relaxed. Then, Nino’s palms were on his face and it was Nino who initiated the next kiss.

It was way too sweet, way too soft for Jun’s liking. Nino didn’t bite; he didn’t tug and he didn’t pull. The kiss was slow, and so was all the touch that followed.

But, Jun couldn’t lie to himself. He loved it.

It flowed like water stream; smooth and natural. Their hands weren’t tangled together, their movements weren’t sloppy and hasty, but it was as hot as any bondage could be. Jun’s hands traveled down to free Nino from his apron, Nino’s hands wandered up to unbutton Jun’s shirt. Jun threw Nino’s clothes away, Nino shed Jun’s to the floor. Jun scooped Nino up to the counter, Nino latched his arms around Jun’s neck. It went like a harmony and Jun was the conductor.

It was too easy to forget that they’re actually in a public place; that someone could walk in on them anytime. It was really effortless to get lost in deep kisses.

Nino clawed Jun’s back the moment Jun sucked on his collarbones. He let out tiny gasps that Jun considered as a reward for the beauty of it. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, baring more of his skin for Jun to explore.

Jun held Nino on the sides of his chest. Nino was so thin that Jun could feel every rack of his bones. Jun’s hands slid down on it, one at a time like it was a staircase to follow. Then Jun found Nino’s butt – plump and smooth and tiny – and Jun looked up, for once in his life asking for permission outside his submissive character.

Then, Nino was nodding. He nodded and nodded as he practically gave himself to Jun. It took all of Jun to remember about lube and condom, it took all of Nino to not scream when Jun finally invaded him. Jun entered him, nice and slow, and then everything was a blur. The fallen mugs next to them, the tumbled shaker, the scattered spoons; all blur and hazy. As if it was a dream.

Nino’s moans and Jun’s grunts were a song. Their orgasms came one after another, blinding and sending them out of this earth. Jun fell on top of Nino and they stayed like that, as if he was trying to comprehend what just happened.

It was Nino who broke the silence first, “So, are you leaving him?”

Jun buried his face on the crook of Nino’s neck as he said, “No. I’m sorry but I’m not.”

* * *

 

“So,” Nino started after a while, exhaling smoke through his mouth while on it, “You’re not being forced?”

Jun nodded. They were both sitting on the floor behind the counter. Nino had put a closed sign on the door and Jun had spilled everything to Nino to straighten the misunderstanding. Jun had shrugged back to his jeans while Nino simply put his apron to cover his private area. Nino took out his stash of beers and they gulped it down; everything was easier with alcohol in their system.

“You... voluntarily do that. Is that so?” Nino asked and, for Jun’s delight, it didn’t sound judgmental.

“To be frank, yes,” Jun looked down and gave an apologetic smirk, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Yeah, you–” Nino winced a bit, “You should have told me sooner. I worried for nothing. I made myself a fool. I’m glad that I was wrong, though.”

Jun rested his head back and smiled a bit, “I like the fool.”

Nino pushed Jun’s shoulder harshly for that. Jun laughed, but he could still feel a bit of anxiety inside his heart. Would this be the end?

They succumbed into silence again. Nino shot his eyes to the sky outside. Dawn was getting near. His brain worked hard behind his unreadable expression until he wondered out loud, “So you’re into those kinds of things, huh?”

“ _Ma_..,” Jun answered noncommittally.

“What happens to us, then?”

It sounded so faint like a mere whisper that Jun needed to turn his face to Nino to make sure that Nino did say something. Nino smiled bitterly, indicating that he did say that, and Jun looked away again, kicking his brain to work this time.

Jun’s heart deflated a bit when he finally said, “I think it’s better for you to stay away from us. From me.”

Nino turned to look at Jun. His eyes were soft and questioning.

“I don’t want to drag you into this,” Jun said carefully.

Nino chuckled, “I might look fragile and such, but I’m actually not. Don’t act like I’m a helpless kid.” He dabbed his cigarette down on his empty can of beer and looked at Jun, “A little kink or two wouldn’t scare me.”

“I still can’t leave him,” Jun stated.

“I’m not asking you to,” came Nino’s reply, “I like you. I want to be with you. To put it into words, you’re his steady lay, right? Can’t I be yours?”

Jun tried to process Nino’s words. He started to see light of hope.

“I... can’t really fulfill your... _needs_. I don’t think I can dominate someone. But from what we did, I can guess that you enjoy it too,” Nino pointed out, “I’m not a teenager, I don’t fancy dates. I’m fine with how we are now. Well, maybe with more sex and communication, but, more or less, it would be the same.”

Jun smiled. Nino made it sound so easy, so trouble-free. He knew it wouldn’t be that uncomplicated, of course, but he started to think that it was worth the try.

Nino huffed, showing that Jun was taking too long to reply. With arms folded in front of his chest he asked, “So, are you in or what? Because I think we can go for another round before Aiba’s shift starts if you are.”

Jun laughed at that and he pinched Nino playfully on his side, successfully making Nino squirm and lose his apron from his lap. Jun did Nino once again after that, right there on the cafe’s floor where the fallen mugs from their earlier scene lay.

In the morning, while Nino was deleting video recorded by the CCTVs that apparently was installed all over the cafe, Jun put his number on Nino’s phone, naming it with J and a tiny little heart next to it.

* * *

 

Jun’s life had definitely gotten better since he let Nino into it. Nino was always there and he made everything so simple. Sho was still the only one who could satisfy Jun’s particular needs, but when Sho was busy with his packed schedule, Nino always welcomed him with opened arms. Jun even brought Nino home with him, considering that fucking in the cafe would get them caught one day or another.

Sho sensed Jun’s change in some ways. He knew Jun was having better mood and he knew that Jun had been texting with someone a lot lately, but he didn’t complain. Jun gave better responses when he’s in a good mood, and Sho was having fun without Jun too, so he didn’t really see the need to pick Jun on it.

Sho also noticed, though, that Jun kept visiting the cafe near his place. Eventually, he got curious over it and started following Jun there every time he saw the chance. He tagged along a few times and found nothing particularly interesting. The cappuccino was fine, but that was it. The place wasn’t that special and all that Jun did was sipping his cappuccino while reading a book.

At least, that’s all that Jun did when Sho was there with him.

Then, Sho found himself something interesting in that cafe.

“Your cappuccino, Sir,” the waiter placed a mug in front of Jun and then another in front of Sho. He smiled as he straightened his back, “Do you need anything else?”

Jun hid his blooming smile because it was Nino who served them. They had agreed to act like they didn’t know each other when Sho was around. He shook his head and continued reading.

Unexpectedly, Sho opened his mouth, “How about your name?”

Nino gaped. Jun did too, although more discretely.

“Hey, what’s that?” Jun chuckled nervously.

“I’m just asking his name!” Sho laughed. He looked at Nino again, “So?”

Nino shifted his gaze to Jun for a split second before answering, “Ninomiya.”

“Nino chan, then, hm?” Sho grinned.

“Hey, stop it already,” Jun pushed Sho’s shoulder and turned to Nino, “Don’t mind him. We’re fine, you can go back to work. Sorry for troubling you.”

Sho just continued laughing as Nino bowed down and left them.

“What’s that, really?” Jun scolded. He tried to make it sounded playful and light by adding a faint chuckle.

Sho just shrugged, “He’s cute, don’t you think?”

Jun rolled his eyes, starting to get nervous. This couldn’t be good. He had to change the topic fast, but nothing came out. They discussed almost nothing beside bed matters, after all. So, finally, he just blurted out, “Rather than fooling around with a waiter, why don’t you go have some fun with your buddies?” Jun realized it came out rather offensive so he added in a wondering tone, “You’re.. less occupied lately.”

“What? Are you finally interested in joining?”

Jun acted as if he was thinking about it, then he spat out, “No.”

“Aw, my heart breaks,” Sho took his cappuccino and sipped it, “Anyway, I’ve been busy with work. Can’t find any good lay lately.”

Jun focused back to his book and said, “Just contact some of your previous good lays.”

“You know I’m picky about recurring lays,” Sho laughed, “None is good enough to be bedded twice, unfortunately.”

Jun rolled his eyes and laughed. At least they’re not talking about Nino anymore.

Or so he thought.

Sho stood up after that, straightening his shirt and pants. He wore his killer smile and walked towards the counter. Just before he was too far to be heard by Jun, he said, “But I think I just found myself a really, really good lay just now.”

Jun froze. He eyed in horror as Sho approached Nino on the counter and started to talk with him. It seemed that Nino was replying politely, with his smile and all little gestures that Jun knew for sure would attract Sho more. Minutes were spent and they didn’t stop talking. If anything, they looked like they’re getting friendlier.

Sho was a smooth talker, Jun knew that for a fact. He was charming and his voice was alluring. Many men had fallen to his trap – Jun included – and Jun really didn’t want Nino to be one of his victims. He didn’t want Nino to be another face that Sho screwed for a one time pleasure. He didn’t want Nino to be used. No. Not in that way.

Jun couldn’t do much, though. His subconscious stubbornly didn’t let him to expose his relationship with Nino to Sho. The reason was unclear, probably simply because he didn’t want Sho to get close to Nino. But it anchored him to his seat, making him incapable of doing anything besides throwing daggers through his gaze towards Sho who kept getting physically closer to Nino.

When Sho reached across the counter, Jun’s eyes twitched. When Sho leaned in and both he and Nino laughed together, Jun set his jaws. When Sho outright pulled Nino towards him and whispered something that made Nino slapped him playfully on the arm, Jun had to close his eyes for a moment to contain his anger. When Sho received a phone call and dashed outside in an instant, Jun realized that his book had been crumpled down like a trash.

Once he’s sure that Sho was not going back to the cafe, Jun stomped his feet towards the counter, “What did the both of you talk about?”

Nino, who seemed to notice Jun’s anger, furrowed his brows and slid a card to Jun, “Just some jokes. He gave me his number.”

Jun took Sho’s name card and smashed it inside his grip.

Nino nervously looked at Jun and said, “He seemed nice.”

“He sleeps with different guys every night, doing threesomes or foursomes or other fuck-knows-somes like changing his clothes,” Jun tried to keep his voice low and steady, “He didn’t even remember their faces the next morning. Does it sound nice to you?”

“You sleep with him,” Nino pointed out.

“Exactly!” Jun snapped. He softened his tone because Nino looked startled, “Just... stay away from him, okay? I’ve told you, I don’t want to drag you into this.”

“We were just talking, Jun. It’s not like he’s inviting me to his bed or something.”

“That comes next, Nino,” Jun groaned.

Nino stared. He then sighed, lowering his tone a few notch, “Hey, why are you getting so worked up about it?”

“I just-,” want you for myself.

Jun’s eyes widened at the realization of that. He had never been this possessive before. He had never been someone who was edging towards authoritarian and right then, he felt like he was one. He sighed, feeling weird all over and also still upset on top of it. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but he couldn’t find any word at all, so he closed his mouth again, ran his fingers through his hair, and turned away.

“Jun?” Nino called as he saw Jun inching away.

Jun kept walking. His head was a mess and he needed to get out from there to rearrange it.

“Jun?! Jun!” Nino hastily followed Jun.

Jun climbed into his car, leaving Nino alone with frustration written all over his face.

* * *

 

It was way past midnight when Jun heard knocks on his door. He hadn’t gone to sleep yet; he couldn’t with all the bugging thoughts buzzing in his head. A part of him felt terribly guilty for leaving Nino, but the rest of him was still so bothered that he couldn’t bring himself to come back. He opened the door without second thought and he saw Nino there, standing in cold with his thin jacket and abandoned puppy eyes.

“Jun,” Nino’s voice sounded weak and desperate.

“What are you–” Jun was taken aback for sure. He stepped outside, looking around if Nino came with a company, and found nothing but an empty hallway, “How the hell did you–”

“J,” Nino stopped Jun mid-sentence. He bit his lower lip and then continued, “I’m sorry, okay?”

Jun froze. “Oh God,” he breathed out once he was able to process Nino’s words and the situation, “Oh God, did you just walk all the way here at shit AM just to say that, Nino?!” All the anger that Jun had disappeared with no trace, all that was left was a huge lump of worry on the pit of his stomach. Jun gripped Nino’s arms and it was ice cold. He cringed and dragged Nino inside and sat him on the couch. He dashed to close the door and then went back to Nino. He knelt in front of Nino and took both of Nino’s hands in his, rubbing it repeatedly. Nino really looked like an abandoned puppy like this; small, shivering, and sad. If Jun had any weakness, this must be it. With a sheer annoyance that was caused by his worry, Jun scolded, “Are you stupid or what?!”

“You were so upset,” Nino pointed out, sulking a bit, “I tried to call you but you turned off your phone.”

“Stupid,” Jun spat out, “You could have waited until tomorrow.”

“You were so upset,” Nino repeated. Then, with a very faint whisper, he added, “I hate to see you upset.”

Jun’s movements stopped, the knots in his heart were unraveled. He couldn’t comprehend Nino, to be honest. One moment Nino was so carefree and witty, the next he was nothing but a fragile bundle of mess tugging on Jun’s protective and possessive side, and next, he made Jun feel wanted – _needed_ – like Nino would do anything just for Jun. It was confusing, but it was what bound him to Nino, most probably. All the sensations that he felt and experienced were all so new and pleasant that he couldn’t help but to ask for more.

Jun inhaled a deep breath, dropped himself down on the floor, closed his eyes, placed his head on Nino’s lap, and exhaled the breath. He forced himself to get his shit together and finally said, “I’m sorry.”

Nino didn’t say anything. For a moment, they just stayed there in the silence, feeling each other’s breaths. Then, Nino put his hand on top of Jun’s head. The gesture was unsure, like Nino wasn’t certain if Jun would like it, and Jun found it utterly dear.

Jun put his hand on top of Nino’s and squeezed it. Nino chuckled fondly and proceeded to caress Jun’s hair softly. After a while, he broke the silence, “What’s the matter?”

Jun sighed. He brought himself further into Nino’s lap, “It’s just... This is not as easy as I thought this would be.”

“What?”

“Us. You and me. Me and Sho. I feel like I’m leading a double life,” Jun sighed again.

Nino laughed, “Said someone who’s an executive by day and a BDSM enthusiast by night.”

Jun nudged Nino’s nose without even looking, “You know what I mean.”

Nino’s laughter continued until it petered out and vanished. Nino heaved a sigh that sounded so heavy and asked, “Am I that much of a burden?”

Jun sat up and flicked Nino’s forehead hard, “Don’t be stupid, you stupid.”

“Hey!” Nino brought both of his hands to rub his forehead while pouting. He looked like an upset kindergartener and it made Jun laugh despite his initial annoyance. When Jun rubbed his hand on Nino’s forehead too, Nino threw his defense, “You made it sound like that. Like your life is a million times harder thanks to me.”

Jun threw his head back and groaned, “Ugh, should I do you right here right now to remind you how good my life is with you?”

“Tsk, romantic, Jun san,” Nino rolled his eyes but he smiled, “Though, coming from you, I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you.”

Jun put his chin on Nino’s lap and grinned. He let Nino play with his hair and the burdening thoughts drift away. He felt good. All the tiny touches and proximity; they felt good. It felt vaguely like an aftercare session with Sho; it felt nice and intimate.

“I was thinking, though,” Nino broke the silence with his raspy voice, “If we can do something about this.”

“Hm?” Jun tilted his head slightly, leaning closer to Nino’s hand.

“I don’t know... He... seems like he likes me.”

“Oh hell, yes, he does,” Jun spat out, “That’s why I’m telling you to stay away from him. He has his eyes on you. Why are we talking about–”

Nino cupped Jun’s cheeks and pulled him for a silencing kiss. He pulled away and stared at Jun’s eyes, “Listen to me first, would you?”

Jun licked Nino’s lips, grinned, and nodded.

“Alright,” Nino breathed out, “Have you... ever thought about... merging your double lives?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said that he’s into threesomes, right? I mean... We have you and me and him now. Don’t you think–”

“No,” Jun immediately objected.

“Why not? Look, he needs his threesomes, you need him, I need you. Wouldn’t it be a good solution?”

“Don’t tell me,” Jun squinted his eyes, “You like him, don’t you?”

“That’s not it!” Nino groaned, “Well, I can’t say that I hate him either but, listen, I hate to see you like this, okay? If it can make you feel at ease, I’d do it gladly. I’ve told you, a kink or two won’t scare me.”

“Geez, Nino, just stay away from him and once he’s bored of chasing you, we’ll be just fine.”

“And then what? We’ll go back to late night quickie in the cafe?” Nino blurted out and then his eyes went wide, as if he said something he didn’t mean to spill. He sighed, knowing that what was said was said, and continued, “I just want to have you as much as he has you. I’m not just a spare for you, am I?”

Jun blinked, then put his forehead on Nino’s knees, “I made you feel like crap, didn’t I?”

“Hey, it’s okay, I know what I’m getting at the moment you spilled everything,” Nino ruffled Jun’s hair, “I just... see a chance now and I can’t let it slip away just like that.”

“He never sleeps with the same guy twice,” Jun finally said, “Except for me, he never does that. So... yeah... he’ll dispose you like garbage and I’d be very happy if we can avoid that.”

“But he wants you. He wants you to join his party, right?”

“In the sense of finding a prey together and forget him in the morning, yes.”

“Well,” Nino cleared his throat, “Does he want you enough that he would change a tiny part of his habit just so you would join his party?”

Jun looked up, one of his eyebrows arching.

“Probably you can tell him that you’d join him only if I am the... third party?”

Jun thought about it. Then, “I don’t know... he’s terribly picky with recurrent partner. He might want to pick the third party by himself. I can’t push too much, I still need him more than he needs me.”

“Then, let him.”

“Hm?”

“Let him pick the third party by himself. I said that he seems like he likes me. Maybe... maybe he’d eventually pick me by his own accord. Then you can accept me and then the deal would be sealed.”

Jun gave it a deeper thought. Nino’s idea sounded good enough, according to his sense. The chance of Sho picking Nino was big enough and if it’s Sho who picked Nino, he wouldn’t be able to dump Nino so easily. Still, Jun was not sure, “I... don’t know, Nino.”

Nino cupped his hands on Jun’s cheeks and brought their forehead together. With sincerity in his eyes, he said, “I think it’s worth the shot. That way, we wouldn’t have to pretend that we don’t know each other. That way, you even would have him all for yourself again. You would have him and me all for yourself,” Nino traced his finger on Jun’s skin, “That way, I’d be yours completely.”

Nino’s lips were soft and warm on Jun’s. Nino didn’t let go of Jun again that night. He clutched and pulled, screaming his need of Jun by the way he was touching and moaning.

In the morning, Jun found himself agreeing to whatever Nino was saying.

* * *

 

The next time Jun witnessed Sho hitting on Nino, he had no trace of anger in him. Instead, he was amused. He found Nino’s smooth way of alluring Sho into his trap amusing. He found Nino’s little gestures – his smile, his laughter, his light tap on Sho’s shoulder – so natural and strategically played out. He found himself giggling, wondering if the stupid look on Sho’s face was on his too when he first approached Nino.

Nino was great at keeping Sho around his fingers. He got Sho like a marionette, reacting the way Nino wanted him to react. Jun felt a silly pride bubbling inside him out of this. The sheer feeling of tricking the one who dominated him got him high. Higher than the empire state.

Soon enough, Jun was more into it than Nino was.

When they’re sure that they got Sho craving for Nino for real, Jun dropped the bomb.

It was a nice Sunday evening when Sho tagged along with Jun to the cafe again. Sho’s eyes were already peering at Nino and his killer smile was already set.

Jun saw the moment when Sho decided that it’s time to approach Nino and he stopped Sho by talking, “I’ve been considering.”

Sho seemed to be distracted a bit but he settled back to his seat and focused to Jun.

Jun acted nonchalant. His eyes were trained to his book as he said, “Maybe I want to try.”

“Try what?”

“Joining your... party.”

If Sho was eager to teleport himself to Nino, right then his entire being was showing interest to Jun and Jun alone. His smile bloomed and he laughed, “Finally! You’ll like it, Jun. You will definitely love it. I promise!”

Jun sighed and put his book down, “I’m not really comfortable with changing partners, though.”

At that, Sho’s expression changed a bit. His shoulders slumped down by a centimeter. After a while, he said, “We can think about that.”

“I’m serious,” Jun stressed, “The idea of it irks me.”

“Alright, alright,” Sho rested his back to the sofa and massaged his temple, “This might be a problem, but I’m sure we can work this out. Do you have anyone in mind?”

“Don’t have any,” Jun shrugged.

“Well, I do have a name in mind,” Sho looked unsure, he tapped his finger on the edge of his lips.

Jun smirked internally. He knew who this name was. He held his triumphant grin and said, “Spill it. Then, I’ll consider. Though, don’t you dare whining about changing partner later to me, alright? You’re picking the candidates, better do it wisely.”

Sho snorted a laugh, “Candidates. This feels like we’re electing a governor or something.”

“It _is_ similar to electing a governor. If you pick wrongly, just suck it up.”

“Usually I’m not the one sucking, tho,” Sho wiggled his eyebrows and Jun slapped him with the back of his book.

“Gross, Sakurai,” Jun made a face. “Name now,” Jun said and he was so damn prepared for hearing Nino’s name. He even stole a short glance towards Nino with a gleeful beam soaring from his eyes.

Sakurai didn’t entertain him, though.

“Ohno Satoshi.”

“Excuse me?” Jun barely concealed his shock.

“Ohno Satoshi,” Sho repeated. He produced his phone and gave Jun a photo of a man. The man was tanned, with a sleepy smile and doe eyes. Sho grinned, “I had him with Okada. Remember him? The snob lawyer from a rival company. Okada was fine too, but Ohno? Definitely the best lay I’ve had in a while. Aside from you, of course.”

Jun’s eyes were blown. He felt his blood was draining. This was not in the plan. Definitely not in the plan.

“I thought none of your previous lays are good enough for a second,” Jun brought himself to say.

Sho shrugged and smiled, “We’re talking about long term here, Jun san. Sampled lay is definitely a better option than an unsampled one.”

Jun stole a glance towards Nino again. It was filled with horror this time.

* * *

 

“He what?!” Nino’s voice was raised an octave when Jun updated him that night.

Jun massaged his temple, one arm was folded across his chest. Sho had promised to bring Ohno to meet him soon, and Jun would be grateful if he didn’t have to meet this Ohno guy at all. What’s the point of breaking a guy’s heart, really? Jun groaned when the image of Ohno with his innocent eyes flashed through his mind. He clicked his tongue, “Ohno. He picked this Ohno that I don’t even know.”

“But he-,” Nino was baffled and agitated; his pride was in the line, “He even said that he’d pick me up after my shift is over! Isn’t that a clear signal of I-like-you-so-please-let-me-fuck-your-brain-out?!”

“He said – and I’m quoting – sampled lay is definitely a better option than an unsampled one,” Jun mimicked Sho’s gesture and tone.

“I thought you’re sure that he wouldn’t fuck the same man twice,” Nino squinted his eyes. His words were pointed and sharp.

“He said that himself!” Jun defended himself, “None of them is good enough. He said that, I swear!”

“So what now? You go have a threesome with this Ohno someone or what?!”

“No! Geez, Nino, don’t make it sound like I’m taking an advantage out of this.”

“Then do something! Say that you’re allergic to someone named Ohno or whatever.”

“Oh, come on, Nino,” Jun whined, exasperated that Nino acted like a five years old. He was so close to exploding but the huge chunk of jealousy that was plastered all over Nino’s face softened him. He commanded himself to calm down, understanding that Nino must be upset because the plan wasn’t working and because Nino’s confidence had been bulldozed to ashes. Jun stepped towards Nino and yanked the shorter to his chest. Jun gained struggles against it but Nino surrendered before long. Jun trapped Nino inside his embrace and said, “I’ll try to find a way. Maybe I can tell Sho that I don’t like tanned skin.”

“And even that wouldn’t make me the next in line,” Nino said to Jun’s chest. He snorted a bitter laugh, “Unsampled, huh? What am I? Experiment object?”

“This is why I was reluctant about this.”

There’s a three-minute silence between them. They just stood there with body flushed to each other and let their brains work.

Nino seemed to have gained his composure back when he said, “Then let him sample me.”

Jun wasn’t going to agree with it, “Nino–”

“It’s just sex,” Nino cut, “We’re planning to have threesomes with him, J, me being fucked by him is bound to happen anyway.”

Jun closed his eyes, “But not without me.”

“You know who truly owns me,” Nino mumbled, “Just once, J. And I’ll give him the best experience ever so he can’t think about anyone else other than me,” Nino looked up to Jun, “and you.”

Jun thought about it. A good portion of him was still not willing to let it happen. He didn’t know how or when it happened, but apparently his possessiveness towards Nino had grown over the moon.

“Now tell me what pleases him the most,” Nino suddenly kissed Jun’s jaw, “and let me practice it with you.”

Once again, Jun found himself nodding to every word that Nino said.

* * *

 

It turned out that Ohno was not swinging that way anymore. He had married with a nice girl from his hometown and was expecting his first baby. Jun briefly wondered on how long ago Sho and Ohno’s time took place, but what mattered right then was that he didn’t have to trouble himself with meeting the man.

Sho, on the other hand, was devastated. He even called Jun to give the news on midday when Jun was having a meeting, something that he had never done before. Jun would be irritated if it happened on any other day, but he saw chance right then so he didn’t bring it up. Instead, he told Sho to meet him on the cafe later that night, hinting that they’d talk about it there and find a solution for this.

And it really what Jun’s aim was; finding a solution. Only, Jun wouldn’t be there. Not in Sho’s knowledge, at least.

Jun finished his meeting earlier than it was scheduled. He trusted everything to his secretary and drove to the cafe as fast as possible. He parked a bit away and ambushed Nino immediately. They arranged their plan carefully while Nino was serving the guests and, when it’s almost time for Sho to come, Nino announced that the cafe would be closed for the day.

Unplanned renovation, Nino said.

Lame excuse, Jun called it.

It worked, though. The guests left the place and the cafe was empty in no time. Nino showed Jun the way to the backroom and Jun made himself comfortable there, taking his jacket off and loosening his necktie before settling in front of the CCTV monitor. Then, they waited.

Sho walked in an hour later. It was already late and Sho looked spent. Nino greeted him with a wide smile and Sho was lured to sit on the counter. Sho checked his phone a couple of times, sending messages to Jun, and engaged in small talks with Nino.

Jun watched everything from the 14 inch monitor. The room wasn’t spacious and it was cramped with boxes, but Jun forgot it the moment Sho appeared on the screen. Jun wore his headset - his phone was connected to Nino’s which was in Nino’s pocket - and focused to pick up the conversation. It was clear enough.

“Quiet day today?” Sho asked to Nino, looking around to the empty cafe.

“Extremely quiet,” Nino staged a pout. An impressive one.

Jun sent a message to Sho at that moment, saying that he had to go for an urgent business trip to Osaka. He could see that Sho read it immediately. Sho’s face said it all.

“So, espresso?” Nino asked.

“Beer, please,” Sho groaned.

“You know we don’t serve that here.”

Sho placed his forehead on the back of his palm and mumbled, “Espresso, then. Whatever.”

Nino sighed and he disappeared from the monitor. The door behind Jun was opened and Nino’s head emerged from there. Jun grinned and took a twelve pack from the small refrigerator next to him. He passed it to Nino and Nino disappeared again behind the door.

“Here,” Nino put one can of beer in front of Sho and opened one can for himself. He put the rest on the counter.

Sho looked up, narrowing his eyes.

Nino laughed dryly, “The cafe doesn’t serve that, but I do. No one’s going to come anyway, I’m closing the cafe for now.”

“You can do that?” Sho’s eyes followed Nino as Nino walked towards the entrance and flipped the open sign to closed.

“I can’t, but it doesn’t mean that I won’t,” Nino shrugged, “As long as the both of us keep quiet, the owner would never know.”

Sho made an act of zipping his mouth, locking it, and throwing the imaginary key away.

Nino laughed at that and opened the beer for Sho, “Bad day?”

Sho retrieved the beer gladly and gulped it down, “More or less.”

“Having a fight with your boyfriend?”

“Who said that I have a boyfriend?” Sho raised one of his eyebrows.

“Well, you always come with that stylish guy,” Nino pointed to Jun’s usual table with his can.

Sho turned to look at the pointed table but he didn’t give any other response. He just downed his beer and smiled a bit.

Nino slid another can to Sho. He finally sat down on the chair next to Sho and exhaled a long breath, indicating that he’s getting completely relaxed, “You know, if it’s not for the fact that you come with him every time, I’d think that you’re trying to get in my pants. Too bad he’s too hot to be unnoticed.”

Sho laughed. He proceeded to consume his second can of beer and said, “Well... I’m... in a certain relationship with him, yes. But that doesn’t mean that I’m not trying to get in your pants.”

Nino stopped for a moment. He just stared at Sho and Jun imagined that there’s a nice shade of pink on Nino’s cheeks. Nino tore his gaze away from Sho hastily after that, obviously acting like he was suppressing his excitement, “Well, thank you for your interest, Sakurai san, but I’m not interested in taking the role of the nasty third person in your relationship.”

Sho had obviously forgotten his disappointment about Ohno and his slight anger towards Jun. His eyes were glinting and piercing on Nino. His target had been locked. His hand supported his chin as he tilted his head towards Nino. “What about taking the role of the sexy third person instead?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

“I’m not following, Sakurai san.”

“Jun doesn’t mind. That’s how things are going between us. Now, the only question is,” Sho leaned closer and whispered to Nino’s ear, “Do you?”

Nino squirmed visibly.

Sho covered the lack of response by licking Nino’s earlobe and nibbling on it. He got immediate result from that; Nino clawed his back and whimpered like a little kitten. Sho got braver and bolder with the positive feedback. He peppered Nino’s neck with kisses, leaving invisible prints of his luscious lips on the smooth skin. His hands roamed to Nino’s back and he untied the knot of Nino’s apron.

Nino was panting but he managed to stutter, “Sa– Sakurai san, maybe we shouldn’t–”

Sho threw Nino’s apron away and yanked Nino’s shirt open. He caught Nino’s nipple in between his index finger and his thumb and asked with husky voice, “Do you want me to stop, Nino chan?”

Nino looked like he was about to nod but Sho ducked down and bit his other nipple. He could only yelp, “Sakurai san!”

“Hm... I don’t think I can hear you. So do you want me to stop or what, Nino chan?” Sho’s voice was so sweet and venomous at the same time.

Jun found himself fidgeting on the back room. _His Sho_ was making an appearance, he couldn’t stay still.

Sho turned Nino’s chair so Nino was facing him. He continued sucking on Nino’s nipple while his hands were working on Nino’s pants. Once it was unbuckled and unzipped, Sho pulled Nino towards him until Nino was no longer on the chair and leaning on Sho’s shoulder instead. Sho easily slipped a hand inside Nino’s pants and squeezed Nino’s hardened member. Sho whispered evilly again, “Come on, Nino chan, I wouldn’t know what to do if you don’t say it out loud, now would I?”

Nino shivered uncontrollably. His forehead was pressed to Sho’s shoulder and his hands were gripping on Sho’s arms. He hid his face, feigning embarrassment. He moaned and moaned but he didn’t say anything else.

Sho mocked a frown and then stopped massaging Nino’s package altogether. A whine was extracted from Nino’s throat and Nino started to move his hips for some frictions, but Sho held him still with his strong arm. Once again, Sho whispered, “Say it, Nino chan. Scream it out or I won’t do a thing to you.”

Nino keened and Jun felt that the room turned hot all of the sudden. Nino let out some voices after that and it got hotter every time. Finally, Nino said, “Do me, Sakurai san.”

“Hm? Can’t hear it, Nino chan.”

“Do– do me. Fuck me,” Nino desperately tried to grind his crotch on Sho’s knee.

“Nope. Can’t hear a thing,” Sho was being a sadistic jerk and Jun couldn’t say that he hated it.

“Fuck me, Sakurai san! Fuck me hard!” Nino said loud enough to send a nice jolt to Jun’s cock.

“Ah, will you let me have my way with you, though?” Sho acted like he was pondering hard about it. His sneaky hand teased Nino’s balls and Nino lost it.

“Yes, yes, I don’t care. Just fuck me already!”

“Will you let me do anything to you? I like it hard, you know.”

“Yes! Yes, oh my God, please just–”

“Anything?” Sho asked once again, “I might hurt you, baby doll, will it still be alright for you?”

“Anything!” Nino screamed.

Sho flashed his evil smile and he pushed Nino away from him. Nino stared at him confusedly, which he responded by ordering, “Get naked and kneel, sweetheart.”

Nino scrambled to do as he was told. His breaths were rugged and his movements were sloppy but he didn’t fail to keep his pants close so Jun could still hear them. When more of his skin was revealed, Jun gulped from behind the monitor. This was hot, and Jun wasn’t really aware of that until it was laid in front of him like this.

Sho moved to behind the counter and he rummaged some racks and cabinets. He observed some bottles and appliances, then did something that Jun couldn’t see well from the monitor. Then, he walked back to Nino.

Sho’s dick was out from his pants and covered in something white.

“If I tell you to not use your hands at all, can you do that?” Sho asked, holding a can of whipped cream on his hand.

Nino leered at the can and gulped. He nodded.

Sho put the can down, “Good.” Sho stood right in front of Nino, bent down, and reached for Nino’s hands. His cream-covered cock was swaying and leaving a white, sticky mess on Nino’s face. He took both of Nino’s hands and put them behind Nino’s back. “There. Keep it there, okay?” Sho aligned his mouth with Nino’s lips and said, “Move it from there and I’ll spank you, darling. I’ll spank you so, so hard you wouldn’t be able to sit for days. Understand?” Sho stood back up and smiled at the view of Nino nodding repeatedly with cream all over his face. He swiped the cream from Nino’s cheek with a finger and pushed the finger inside Nino’s mouth. Nino sucked on the finger immediately and Sho was pleased with that, “Good, Nino chan. You’re a good boy,” Sho pulled his finger from Nino’s mouth and it was free from cream. Sho rubbed Nino’s cheek with his thumb, “Do you know what a good boy get? A treat. Now, tell me, what kind of treat do you like, baby darling?”

Nino was already sticking out his tongue, trying to sample a taste of Sho’s cock. The cream was dripping and he couldn’t tear his eyes from it. Sho’s hand moved to grip his hair, though, so he couldn’t do anything else other than sticking his tongue out as far as he could.

“Tsk, Nino chan. You should learn to answer,” Sho spat out. Then, without any preamble, his palm landed on Nino’s cheek.

Nino yelped so loud at that. His face was red and an imprint of Sho’s palm was clearly left there. Jun didn’t know if it was natural or if it was because he had said to Nino that Sho really, really like it when his partner sheds tears, but Nino was legit spilling tears there; a few drops that fell beautifully on the beautiful flushed face.

Sho had raised his hand again but he stopped mid-air because Nino started screaming, “Your cock! Your cock, Sakurai san! I want your cock in my mouth- in my throat! Please! Please, I beg you!”

Sho smiled and caressed Nino’s cheek, “See? You’re pretty when you’re answering like that, Nino chan.”

Nino emitted intermittent moans. His eyes were closing. Embarrassment was written all over his face.

“You want this, hm? Alright, open your mouth,” Sho coaxed sweetly. Nino parted his lips and what happened next was not sweet at all. Sho shoved his cream covered dick inside the hot cave of Nino’s mouth in one go and gripped Nino’s hair to keep Nino in place. He looked like he didn’t give a damn if Nino was chocking or gagging, he immediately started fucking Nino’s face like there’s no tomorrow. Like Nino was a device that didn’t need to breathe.

Tears were flowing out from Nino’s eyes. His hands were still on his back but his veins were showing, indicating that it took everything in him to keep them there. Voices were ripped from Nino’s throat and muffled by Sho’s dick, but Jun still could hear it pretty clearly.

Sho kept going for around five minutes. He grunted and groaned like a beast as he fucked Nino’s face and when he started to curse, he pulled his manhood out from Nino’s lips and arranged his breath.

Nino’s face was tear-streaked. Cream was smeared on his lips and cheeks, some dripped from his chin. His lips were swollen and red. His chest was raising and falling like crazy.

“God, you’re sexy,” Sho mumbled, “Lick my cock clean, would you?”

Nino nodded and he lifted his hands to take a hold of Sho’s cock, but Sho stopped him.

“No hands, remember?”

Nino gulped and nodded. He put his hands behind him again and started to lick the cream off of Sho’s cock. He bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue all over the shaft. He tilted his head sideways and reached for the side. He ducked down and struggled with his balance to clean the balls too.

“Enough,” Sho breathed out, clearly getting too close, “Bend over, Nino chan. Show your pretty ass to me. Spread it with your hands for me.”

Nino turned around. Carefully, he bent forward and spread his butt cheeks with both of his hands. His face was getting redder as if it was possible.

“Forward, darling,” Sho commanded. Nino bent forward and Sho repeated, “Forward. To the floor.”

Nino slowly put his chin on the floor, then his chest. His ass was on full display like that and his breaths were fogging the floor. He heard the familiar sound of something being shook and his eyes widened.

“Can’t do it without proper lubrication, can we?” Sho said and before Nino could say anything, he stuck a thin nozzle on Nino’s ass and pressed it.

Nino screamed. The cool whip cream flowed inside him and it overwhelmed him. His whole body shuddered, his toes curled, and he kept screaming.

“Nice, darling, be loud for me,” Sho smeared the cream on the entrance as well, “I like my bitches loud like a shameless whore.”

Nino’s body went taut. His nails were digging into his own flesh. He screamed Sho’s name in a high-pitched voice, “Sakurai san! Sakurai san! Ah! AAAH! Pl– Please!”

Sho put down the whip cream bottle and he smeared the cream with his fingers. He painted Nino’s plump ass with cream and, suddenly, plunged two of his fingers inside it.

“Oh, FUUUUUUUCK!” Nino stretched his neck nicely as he screamed to the night.

Sho scissored his fingers inside Nino mercilessly. Nino wiggled his body because the feeling of it was making him lose his mind and Sho smirked contently at that. The cream was a bit sticky and it made a nice sound when Sho worked his fingers on it.

“Please,” Nino wailed, “Please, Sakurai san!”

Sho kept scissoring like he didn’t hear it.

Nino got the hint, “Please, Sakurai san, fuck me! Fuck me with your big cock! Screw me hard! Fill me with your dick!”

Sho groaned. His arousal was peaking. He retrieved his fingers and replaced it with his cock. He was definitely bigger than two fingers and the cream was far from ideal lube, so when Sho shoved his cock inside Nino in one go, Nino immediately filled the room with his pained cry. Sho stopped once he was buried to the hilt, letting Nino to adjust and savoring the clenching sensation of Nino’s inside.

“M– move, Sakurai san! Please!” Nino pushed his ass back desperately. The pain was definitely still there, but he seemed to ignore that in favor of feeling Sho’s cock pumping in and out of him. Nino kept moaning, kept screaming, and it was more lewd than any porn video that Jun ever watched in his life.

Sho screwed Nino hard. He rutted Nino’s ass ruthlessly. Their bodies were shaking from the movements and somewhere along the way, Nino’s hands fell to his sides and Sho’s hands replaced it, gripping Nino’s ass cheeks firmly. When he felt that he’s close, Sho reached and pumped Nino’s cock harshly.

Nino screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

Nino came violently shortly after. His body jerked uncontrollably and his insides clenched, milking Sho’s hard rod.

Sho came deep inside Nino, in spurts and with a full body shudder. Then he fell limp on top of Nino. When they’re still chasing their breaths, Sho asked to Nino, “What do you feel about threesome?”

Jun received a message from Sho later that night, notifying that Sho had found a new candidate, but Jun couldn’t give a fuck about it right then.

Not when his hands were covered with his own seeds after he jerked off to a CCTV monitor.

* * *

 

“So this is him?” Jun asked as Nino placed his cappuccino in front of him.

“Yes,” Sho said, staring right into Jun’s eyes, as Nino placed his espresso on the table. Nino bowed slightly and turned to leave, but Sho gripped his hand. Without even sparing a glance towards Nino, he continued talking to Jun, “Pretty, isn’t he?”

“I don’t know that you’re seeing him,” Jun continued talking too, as if the object of the conversation wasn’t there.

“I am,” Sho shortly answered, “Give him a try, Jun. He’s even better than Ohno.”

“I don’t know,” Jun feigned uncertainty, “Are you sure you want him for long term?”

“Positive.”

“I don’t want to hear you whining about being bored or about him being not as good as you think he is.”

“Give him a try and you’ll know that it’s impossible.”

Jun finally turned to look at Nino who was pretending to be clueless, then said, “Alright, let’s try him.”

Sho smirked. He turned to Nino and said, “Tell your boss that you wouldn’t be able to work on Sunday.”

Nino looked baffled. He was a terribly good actor. “Huh?”

“We’ll have a party,” Sho smiled.

“Ah,” Nino looked like he just came to understand what they’re talking about, “Can’t I just change my shift to earlier or something?”

“No, no, darling,” Sho shook his head. He pulled Nino’s arm so Nino was bending close to him. He whispered, “Because we can’t be sure if you’d be able to walk after that.”

Nino’s cheeks went red.

Sho chuckled, pushed Nino lightly, and gave Nino’s butt a gentle squeeze before saying, “Now go, tell your boss.”

Nino walked away with tray covering half of his face.

Jun sipped his cappuccino. His smile was blooming widely behind the mug.

* * *

 

To be honest, it had never crossed Jun’s mind that someday, he’d have sex with more than one person at once. To state the truth, the mere idea of it grossed him out just months ago. But right then and there, with Sho next to him and Nino splayed naked on the bed, hands and feet tied to the bedposts, he didn’t regret it at all. If anything, he was proud of himself – proud to have both the man that had the key of his body and the man that had the key of his heart in the same room, in the same boat of relationship with him.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Sho said with a layer of pride in his voice, like he was presenting a masterpiece to Jun.

Jun nodded. Sho had told him that they would take it easy that night; that they would just do basic things so Jun could decide if he liked Nino or not. But Jun tended to forget that even basic things wouldn’t be vanilla if it’s with Sho. What was presented before his eyes was definitely nowhere near vanilla and completely hot as hell.

Nino was lying on his back. His feet were tied to the bed posts on either sides of the head board, while his hands were tied to the feet of the bed. His head was hanging upside down and his whole body couldn’t stop writhing. A gag was secured on his mouth, but soft whimpers were still heard from him. On a better look, Jun found that Sho had stuffed Nino with two finger-sized vibrators and secured a bright yellow cock ring on Nino’s erection.

“How long has he been like this?” Jun traced Nino’s line of body with his eyes.

“An hour, probably,” Sho commented as if Jun was asking about a fucking painting or something, “Long enough to make him scream and beg if we lose the gag.”

Jun nodded and licked his lips. “What happened with basic things?”

“Figured that even you would want to dominate him a bit,” Sho shrugged, “So I pimped him up a bit for you to devour. It’s been a while since the last time you did the fucking, right?”

It’s not that long, but Sho got it right. Jun sat on the edge of the bed and ran the tip of his finger along Nino’s side.

Nino tried to get away, muffled cry was elicited from behind the gag.

“His safe word is cappuccino. He might look like a helpless little thing but he actually loves it hard and rough,” Sho grinned, “Perfect match for you, I would say.”

Jun moved and traced Nino’s stretched throat. He felt the twitching vein, the bump of Nino’s Adam’s apple, and the dip of Nino’s clavicle.

Meanwhile, Sho stood behind Jun, shedding his own clothes and helping Jun out of his. It didn’t take long until all of them were naked and aroused. Sho pressed his body to Jun’s back while Jun admired Nino’s responses to touches and put his chin on Jun’s shoulder, “Do you like him?”

Jun gulped and nodded. Then he remembered that he was not supposed to agree easily, “I need to know what he can do, though.”

Sho smiled. His hands roamed on Jun’s skin. “Come here,” he led Jun to stand right in front of Nino’s hanging face. He stood behind Jun, placing his chin on Jun’s shoulder again. “Let’s start the party, shall we?” Sho’s hands reached from Jun’s sides. He pressed his body closer to Jun until Jun could feel his hard on poking on his ass and slipped the gag from Nino’s mouth.

Immediately, Nino begged, “Pl– Please. Please! Ngh– Ah! Please,” His eyes were filled with tears and his saliva was dripping out from his mouth.

Sho gripped Jun’s cock from behind and guided it into Nino’s mouth. Due to Nino’s angle, Jun’s cock immediately met Nino’s back of throat and he grunted deliciously because of that.

Nino, who was having difficulties to breathe because all of the stimulation, was getting even more breathless. He pulled his arms and feet with no result. His back twisted left and right and his toes were curling.

Sho found this arrangement satisfying and started to move his hips against Jun’s. His cock was rubbing on Jun’s ass and Jun’s crotch was getting pushed forward so Nino had to swallow more of Jun’s dick. From there, Sho led the rhythm. He started slow, with his hands on Jun’s hips, and gradually picked the pace up until Jun was fucking Nino’s mouth feverishly. Sho’s hands moved to Jun’s hair and chest, yanking Jun’s head to the side so he could bite on Jun’s neck, and Jun’s moans fueled him to move even faster.

The room was filled with Nino’s muffled whimper, Jun’s grunts, and Sho’s heavy breathings.

“Feeling nice, MatsuJun?” Sho asked with a wild twinge of mockery in his voice.

Jun shivered. He didn’t expect it but he definitely loved this; how Sho could still be able to dominate him. His adrenaline was peaking and he felt good all over. He nodded and moaned as an answer.

“Keep fucking, darling,” Sho said. He left Jun with ragged breaths and climbed the bed. He positioned himself in between Nino’s splayed legs and poked on one of the vibrators.

Nino immediately screamed on the feeling of the vibrator being pushed deeper, sending nice vibration to Jun’s cock.

Jun groaned approvingly. He threw his head back and kept screwing Nino’s mouth and throat.

“If you think that his mouth is good, Jun kun, wait until you feel his ass,” Sho chuckled. He rummaged the bedside drawer and took another vibrator in the same size and lubed it nicely. Then, he turned it on and nudged it to Nino’s hole.

Nino’s eyes widened. He tried to lift his head to see what was happening, but with Jun’s cock easing in and out his mouth, it was just plainly impossible. As he felt the vibration intruding his entrance, prying space despite the two objects inside him, he thrashed about and wriggled his body violently. His voice was getting higher and higher.

“Oh, it fits,” Sho said as he pushed the last inch of the third vibrator inside, “Look, we might even get both of us in at once.”

Nino keened at that. He begged for mercy with the twist of his body, with the sound of his incoherent voices.

“I think it’s too much,” Jun said. Nino’s cry was starting to worry him. He pulled out of Nino and stepped back to give Nino room to breathe.

“P– please,” Nino gulped and breathed and begged, “Not that, please. Please.”

Sho laughed, “Alright, alright,” he pushed one vibrator further and pulled another out like he was playing a fucking foosball. Nino sobbed at the tiniest movement and Sho found it amusing. He gestured Jun to climb to the bed too and said to Nino, “Now, now, baby doll, will you be a dear and do what we want you to do if we untie the ropes?”

“Yes! Yes! Just– Please!”

“Come on, darling, let’s free him,” Sho winked at Jun. They untied the knots one by one. When Nino was finally freed, Sho led Jun back to the bed. He made Jun sit, leaning on the headboard, and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss was hot and sloppy, but it didn’t last. Sho broke the kiss shortly after and, while staring right to Jun’s darkened eyes, he told Nino, “Now, Nino chan, show our MatsuJun here how good you are in riding cock.”

Nino scrambled on top of Jun the moment Sho left the bed.

“Facing this way, sweetie,” Sho said from the feet of the bed.

Nino turned around. He put his legs on either of Jun’s sides and spread his butt apart, showing three chords of vibrators dangling from his rear. He turned to look at Jun through his shoulder and pleaded, “If- If you please, Matsumoto san.”

Sho climbed the bed and stood on top of it. His swollen cock was standing proud in front of Nino’s face. He grabbed a handful of Nino’s hair and pulled it upwards until Nino was hurting and sobbing, “It’s fine if you want to keep it there. It would be tight but it should fit just fine. Right, Nino chan?”

Nino tried to shake his head but the grip on his hair restricted his movement. With tiny voice he whispered, “No, no. Please.”

Jun got a bit worried again. But then again, Nino hadn’t uttered his safe word at all. He also hadn’t snapped his fingers, which was Jun and Nino’s agreed secret sign if anything was getting out of their hands. So, Jun continued. He gripped the base of the vibrators and twisted it once, gaining a long wail from Nino. Then, he pulled it out one by one tortuously slow.

“T– Thank you,” Nino said once the last vibrator was extracted from his ass. Slowly, he sat down, guiding Jun’s cock to his entrance. He moaned, long and delicious, and stopped once he had sat down on the bed, with hardened dick inside of him.

“How does it feel, Jun kun?” Sho asked with a maniac smile on his face.

Nino’s inside was slick with lube and it squeezed Jun’s dick just right, of course Jun couldn’t answer with anything other than, “Amazing.”

Sho smirked. He poked Nino’s mouth with his dick, “Come on, baby, open your mouth. Aaaah~”

Nino opened his mouth and once again he got a dick shoved to his throat.

“Ride, baby. Ride it hard,” Sho yanked Nino’s hair hard.

Nino started to move. He lifted his body up and then dropped it down again. While he eased Jun’s cock out of his hole, he swallowed more of Sho’s dick. Sho kept gripping his hair, making his body stretched up straight even when he’s impaling himself with Jun’s weeping member.

Everything was so overwhelming for Jun. Everything was flooding his senses and he was intoxicated by it. The feeling of Nino’s walls clenching on him, the view of Nino’s body bouncing up and down, the sound of Nino’s short ‘Ngh!’ that was elicited in time with the thrusts, the raw quality of Sho’s groans and words, the bliss on Sho’s face as Nino sucked his dick like it was a pacifier; everything was just too good.

“Coming!” Sho growled after a while. He didn’t give much time for Nino to prepare himself and shoot his seeds deep in Nino’s throat.

Nino gagged and coughed. Sho’s sperm was spilling out of his mouth but he did his best to swallow and lick the rest clean.

Looking at this, Jun was brought over the edge. He clawed on the sheet and shot his load right when Nino was moving upwards, making a mess all over Nino’s ass which dripped to his thighs.

Sho released his grip from Nino’s hair and Nino fell on his side to the bed. Nino was spazzing and he was keening. His body made little jerks and he whispered, “Please. Please, I need–”

Sho, who had climbed down from the bed, dropped himself to a sofa nearby. He was still catching his breath when he asked knowingly, “What do you need, Nino chan?”

“I need to– come. Pl– please,” Nino writhed.

“Aw, our little Nino chan wants to come, Jun kun. How do you think he should do it?”

Jun gazed at Nino and his shuddering body. Actually, he would gladly suck him off or give him a hand job, but that time, he felt strange feeling coursing through his body. He liked to have control over someone. He loved the feeling. He loved to know that he could tell Nino anything and he would do it, whatever it was. So, he took a pillow and threw it to Nino, “Fuck it. Fuck it like a horny puppy that you are.”

Sho laughed and clapped his hands. Nino froze.

“Lose the ring and fuck the pillow, Nino,” Jun repeated firmer.

Nino froze for a second longer. Then, slowly, he sat up on his knees and took the cock ring off. He put the pillow in front of him and bent down, smashing his face to the bed. After that, he started to hump the pillow. He started slow, but he was already close to the edge since hours ago so he couldn’t resist it when he felt the friction. He buried his face under his arms and fucked the pillow faster and faster, his screams muffled by the bed and his arms. The bed was creaking on his movements and he kept going and going and going.

And then, his body stilled. His back arched and his scream was cut midway. He came on the pillow in spurts, finally releasing after hours of being extremely aroused. It took a while until he came down from the bliss and when he did, he had no power to move anymore.

Then, silence. Everyone did nothing aside of breathing and breathing and breathing.

It was Sho who broke the silence first. He stood up, approached Nino, and softly turned Nino’s face to him. His voice was soft as he asked, “Alright?”

Nino nodded.

Sho smiled and wiped the tears off of Nino’s cheek. He turned to Jun, “I’m going to shower first, could you take care of him?”

Jun nodded.

Sho smiled even wider and went to the bathroom. Seconds after, the sound of water streaming through the shower filled the apartment.

Jun scooted to Nino and turned Nino’s body. He threw the soiled pillow to the floor, pulled Nino to lay his head on a clean pillow, and asked the same question as Sho, “Alright?”

“Told you I can handle a kink or two just fine,” Nino weakly said. He smiled.

Jun turned to take a washcloth on the bedside table – Sho always had it prepared before every session – and proceeded to clean Nino’s face and body. There were bruises and marks on some parts of Nino’s body and Jun found them really, really beautiful.

Nino was pretty much spent and limp so he didn’t move much as Jun cleaned him. A moment before he surrendered to sleep, Nino whispered to Jun, “I love you, J. You better remember that.”

Jun’s heart skipped a beat. He smiled and landed a small kiss on Nino’s forehead, “Thank you.”

When Sho was out from the shower, Nino was already deep in his sleep. Jun had cleaned most of the mess from Nino’s body and he covered Nino with a blanket.

Sho loomed next to Jun, “So? Is he fine?”

Jun ran his fingers on Nino’s face gently. He had Nino and Sho. He had both of them. The tingling sensation was swarming in his chest as it dawned on him that he had successfully brought the two together. He had tricked Sho in some sense, and it made him feel even better. He had Sho all for himself again and now he also had Nino.

He felt good. He felt powerful. He felt amazing.

Jun smirked as he answered, “More than fine.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Sho woke up alone. He walked to the living room and found Nino there, eating a bowl of pasta while watching the TV.

“Jun?” Sho asked.

“Left for work. He made us breakfast,” Nino answered.

Sho smiled. He squeezed himself in between Nino and the sofa and hugged Nino loosely, “We did it. We got the Matsumoto Jun. We really got him.”

“I’ve told you, Sho kun,” Nino waved his fork, “Give a man pleasure and he’ll stay for a while. Give a man a taste of love and he’ll stay longer. And to keep him forever,” Nino turned to look at Sho, his partner in bed and his partner in crime since years ago, “we have to make him feel like he’s in control.”

“You’re genius, Kazu,” Sho nuzzled his nose on Nino’s cheek, “Evilly genius.”

“Whatever,” Nino rolled his eyes and giggled, “Now, would you be a dear and suck me off?”

Sho freed himself from behind Nino and slid to the floor. He pulled Nino’s sweatpants down and, before swallowing the cock, he smiled,

“With pleasure, my dear _husband_.”


End file.
